Armadilhas do Destino
by Fan Surfer
Summary: O ano é 76 e nos conflitos restantes, rebeldes disparam mísseis nucleares em direção à Orb, para recomeçar uma guerra definitiva. A esperança de paz, está em alguém disposto à fazer o sacrifício necessário. Oneshoot. 2º parte da trilogia Maldita! Reviews!


A era cósmica 76 trouxe novos problemas entre as nações principais no comando do destino da humanidade, mas nenhuma guerra se

delineava no horizonte. Pelo menos, ainda não. A aceitação do Plano Destiny foi maciça entre os moradores da Terra e PLANT, o que causou

que muitas destas pessoas sentiram-se traídas pela não implementação do plano. Ironicamente, o plano que deveria acabar com as

guerras, também era o plano que agora incentivava o conflito de grupos terroristas. Claro que eles não se viam como terroristas e sim como

pacifistas radicais, o que fazia uma grande diferença à luz de argumentos racionais.

Um destes focos estavam radicados nos restos de uma colônia abandonada, próximo à October 9. Para debelar o foco guerrilheiro, a facção

Clyne mandou seu melhor negociador, Kira Yamato em seu Strike Freedom e, para surpresa de muitos, seu melhor guerreiro, Shinn Asuka, no

Destiny. Apesar de um começo conturbado entre os homens, eles trabalhavam em conjunto freqüentemente, embora Asuka jurasse que isso

era proposital.

- Atenção, grupo Delta Force, estamos aqui em missão diplomática da Facção Clyne. Não queremos conflito, mas queremos ouvi-los e nos

fazer ouvir. Tenho certeza que podemos encontrar um caminho seguro à paz verdadeira – disse o embaixador Yamato.

- Devo bater na porta? – perguntou seu companheiro, sarcasticamente.

- Não faremos movimento hostil. Isso é uma missão diplomática, lembra-se?

- Se isso fosse realmente uma missão diplomática, eu não estaria aqui. Se eles me mandaram, significa que, "se não aceitarem nossa

gentileza, enfie-a goela abaixo". – respondeu Shinn.

- Vocês!! Destruíram o sonho de acabar de vez com as guerras! Nunca iremos negociar com os causadores da guerra. Iremos destruí-los

como mostra de nossas intenções, e depois os verdadeiros oponentes da paz! – veio a resposta do comunicado, junto à um disparo dos

canhões da base.

- Façamos o seguinte, você cala a boca e eu não digo que não avisei – começou o piloto do Destiny – mas eu avisei!

- Isso não é hora para isso! – praguejou o Strike Freedom pelo rádio, enquanto desviava rapidamente de vários ataques, despendia suas

DRAGOONS e incapacitava um grupo de GINN's próximo.

Enquanto isso, o Destiny lutava com outro esquadrão, composto por GINN's, ZAKUS e alguns GOUF's, todos atacando simultaneamente.

Aproveitando a diversidade de atacantes, Shinn defendia-se com a espada enquanto explodia alguns com os lasers da mão robótica do

Móbile Suit. Surpreendentemente, os alvos abatidos não explodiam em seqüência, como deveria ser. Isso significava apenas uma coisa na

mente do piloto.

- Quantas vezes já lhe disse para manter distância do meu Móbile Suit! – disse pelo rádio à seu companheiro. Era sabido que a maior

diferença entre eles era em relação à postura de não matar – eu conto que meus armamentos funcionem como eu sei que funcionarão. Por

acaso eu mexo nas suas DRAGOONS para dispararem flores?

- Eles usam energia demais. Só reduzi um pouco – disse, enquanto se concentrava na batalha á frente.

- Dane-se a energia! Eu tenho um núcleo de N-Jumpers. É como ter um carro e se preocupar com o a gasolina ao sair do posto de gasolina!

No quê mais você mexeu?

- Em nada! Agora concentre-se! – gritou seu companheiro, desviando de um tiro direto da base orbital.

Irritado com a ofensa à sua máquina, o Destiny saca sua Excalibur e parte para cima dos oponentes à toda velocidade. Isso fez com que

alguns perdessem o animo da batalha, o que facilitou para o jovem decepar partes dos Móbiles Suits sem matar seus ocupantes. Ele evitaria

mortes, se necessário. Mas essa decisão seria dele, assim como a batalha travada.

Nisso, um radar apontava um grupo de mísseis passando por eles no quadrante A-154, o que dava aproximadamente 200.000 quilômetros

de distância do local da batalha. Longe para ele ir voando direto, mas ainda no alcance do Strike Freedom.

- Quadrante A-154 e capriche no tiro! – gritou pelo intercomunicador.

- Certo! – respondeu Kira e disparando em direção aos sei mísseis com confiança, preparou-se para ouvi-los explodir. Contudo, em vez disso,

ele viu surpreendido um estranho refluxo de luz e os lasers da DRAGOON voltarem em sua direção. Surpreso, teve que dar o seu melhor para

escapar da seqüência de disparos. Os seis mísseis continuavam seu trajeto intactos.

- Shinn... aqueles mísseis defletiram meus disparos... igual ao Akatsuki. Deve ser a mesma tecnologia.

- Eles disseram algo sobre nos destruir e depois eliminar a verdadeira razão da guerra passada. Será o Conselho Supremo, a Federação

Atlântica?

- Orb! – gritou Kira – Os mísseis estão indo para Orb!

- Peça reforço e cuide das coisas aqui! Eu me encarrego dos mísseis. E Kira... tente não matar ninguém – disse irônico – eles devem ir à

julgamento.

- O mesmo para você! – rebateu o piloto.

Com 210.000 quilômetros espaciais de distância para retirar, o Destiny sai do campo de batalha para sua louca corrida contra o tempo. No

meio do caminho de interceptação, um grupo de GINN's apareceu à sua frente e começou a disparar contra o Móbile Suit.

- Quem vocês acham que sou? Yamato? – soltou o piloto, pegando sua Excalibur e atravessando os atacantes com uma mão, enquanto com

a outra pegava a arma e disparava nos alvos mais afastados. De tão ocupado com esses atacantes, o piloto não notou a presença na área

de uma nave espacial.

- Confirmado, temos mísseis de cruzeiro dirigindo-se à Terra. Não conseguimos contato com o Comandante Yamato, mas o Destiny está na

área. Ele está lutando contra um esquadrão de GINN's. Devemos mandar apoio? – perguntou o tenente.

- Não se preocupe, Shinn consegue dar um jeito nisso. Nossa prioridade é impedir os mísseis. Prepare o Loenghrim!

- Certo, capitã! – disse o homem.

Quando a alarme soou na cabine do Destiny, Shinn apenas pode ver uma parte da fuselagem da nave se levantar, dando espaço para o

canhão de Prótons da Archangel.

- Não.... não.... o Loenghrim não... – disse enquanto tentava contatar a nave. Quando conseguiu contato pôde apenas ouvir da capitã.

- Fogo! – e o raio de energia concentrada saiu em direção dos mísseis.

- Desviem! Os mísseis tem um campo defletor, como o Akatsuki! – gritou, mas já vendo o temido efeito surgindo.

- Evasiva! – ordenou a capitã Ramius.

- Não dá tempo! – gemeu um dos homens ao ver o raio protônico vindo para acabar com a lendária nave. Antes, porem, uma sombra

apareceu à frente da cabine.

- Destiny – sussurraram todos. Com uma mão à frente do corpo, o Móbile Suit ativou seu escudo e com a outra, segurava seu canhão beam

para disparar em uma tentativa desesperada de salvar a nave.

Um clarão gigante cegou os membros da ponte por alguns segundos; enquanto se acostumavam com a luz, viram o estado do Móbile Suit.

Sua mão que continha o escudo estava destruída, assim como seu canhão beam. Sua perna direita estava derretida na altura do joelho. O

resto se encontrava apenas com alguns arranhões.

- Shinn! – chamou a oficial de rádio. Ao invés de uma resposta, o Móbile Suit saiu voando como uma fera ferida em direção aos mísseis.

- Não tenho tempo à perder! Os mísseis estão indo para Orb. Eles precisam ser destruídos com armas de contato! – a imagem mostrava o

piloto do Gundam com sus olhos opacos, a marca que ele estava na modalidade Seed.

- Certo, pessoal! Vamos ajudá-lo e devolver o favor: Parsifals, ao meu comando: fogo!!

A Archangel faz uma nova tentativa, dessa vez com os mísseis de curto alcance da popa da nave. Isso termina por culminar atingindo dois

mísseis. Contudo os outros 4 estavam fora de alcance para a nave.

- _zzzzzzzzzzzz_ Shinn, relatório da _zzzzzzzzzzzzzz_ situação? – pediu Kira, pelo comunicador. Devido à distância e os danos do Destiny, havia

interferência nas linhas.

- Dois já eram, restam quatro!

- Apenas zzzzzzzz dois? zzzzzzz quê acha que está fazendo?

- Tive que parar no meio do caminho para salvar a Archangel. Estou á 20 milhas do terceiro e preparando para destruí-lo. Desligando!

Dentro da cabine, Shinn sabia que não haveria outro momento como aquele. Todos os alarmes que o Móbile Suit ainda tinha estavam

apitando, como um aviso claro que aquilo era suicídio. Sabia que o Destiny não fora projetado para atingir essas velocidades, mas que

chegara à elas em testes simulados pelo computador. Esperava que sua fé na máquina fosse recompensada. Os alarmes não paravam e a

turbulência gerada parecia que poder rasgar o aço como papel.

- Eu sei... eu sei... mas se não fizermos isso, com certeza haverá outra guerra!

Como se a máquina entendesse o desejo do piloto, a turbulência cessou e o míssil estava á uma curta distância. Perfeito para usar o

bumerangue do Destiny. Um disparo certeiro e sem margens para erro.

A explosão, foi a confirmação do que o piloto já sabia: metade da sua missão já tinha sido cumprida. Agora ele entrava na parte difícil.

- Murrue-san – pediu Kira – amplifique meu sinal e retransmita-o para Orb. Temos que avisá-los.

- Certo, Kira-kun – disse a capitã, acenando para seu oficial de comunicações, Mirialia Haw Elsmann.

No quartel general de Orb, o Almirante Zalla, o General Fllaga e a princesa de Orb esperavam notícias. Com um alivio, viram a transmissão da

face de seu velho companheiro, mas o semblante de gravidade trazia muitas outras noticias.

- Kira, Qual a situação? – perguntou sua irmã.

- Os rebeldes dispararam 6 mísseis em direção à Orb. Nesse momento, o Destiny está em perseguição aos mísseis.

- Façam contato com o Destiny – ordenou o general – e retransmitam o sinal do Freedom.

Após alguns segundos, a tela se dividiria em duas metades, mostrando em uma o piloto do Strike Freedom e na outra, o piloto do Destiny

Gundam. Sempre impávido como sempre, o jovem Asuka contava com o capacete rachado e um corte no rosto, logo abaixo do olho direito,

como lembrança do raio de prótons da Archangel.

- Shinn... você está bem? Qual a situação?

- Três já foram, faltam três. Agora se não se importam, que tal me deixarem trabalhar?

- O que são esses avisos? – perguntou a loira para o piloto.

- Apenas o Destiny avisando que eu estou maluco de voar à essa velocidade. Não se preocupem.

- Qual o seu plano? – perguntou Kira.

- Interceptá-los com armas físicas à 12.000, 9.000 e 6.000 quilômetros de altura. Já calculei tudo no computador.

- Ei garoto, o limite atmosférico é 8.000 quilômetros. Está dizendo que vai pegar o míssil depois de reentrar na atmosfera? – perguntou Mwu,

incrédulo.

- E? – retorquiu de volta, indiferente.

- Shinn, isso é loucura – disse Kira – Deixe que Orb cuide do último míssil!

- Nem de brincadeira! Até parece que você nunca fez isso!

- Eu nunca fiz isso! Eu estava caindo com o Strike – responde Kira

- Eu já... e fiz com o Impulse.

- Eu também e em um ZAKU – concordou Atthrum.

- Você não conta... estava caindo como uma pedra.

- Mas e o estado do Destiny? – pergunta Yamato – Murrue me disse que você sofreu graves avarias ao parar o Loenghrim.

- Opa! Olha só... são 13.000 quiometros agora... hora de me preparar para explodir mais um missíl. Se vocês me deixarem trabalhar. Zalla

prepare as equipes de resgate para possível chuva de destroços – disse, desligando.

- Kira, o quê acha disso? – perguntou a princesa.

- Eu acho que ele conseguirá, mas é melhor prepararem as baterias antimísseis por segurança – disse, desligando a transmissão.

- Atthrum, acha que ele consegue? – perguntou Mwu, atraindo o interesse de Cagalli.

- Acho que o problema não é esse... o Destiny possui apenas 4 armas físicas. Dois bumerangues, como o Infinite Justice, a espada

Excalibur... e a mão robótica. Se Shinn já tiver usado uma ou mais para destruir os mísseis, a última arma de contato que ele possuí é o

próprio Destiny.

- Está me dizendo que aquele idiota está em uma missão suicida? – musitou, incrédula, a loira.

- Sim... e é por isso que não irá falhar – concordou o almirante – Alertem os hospitais para possível chuva de destroços. Preparem uma

esquadrilha de Murasames para virem comigo e resgatarmos possíveis sobreviventes. General, o comando é seu.

- Senhor, sim senhor – verbalizou Mwu.

No alto do Móbile Suit, Shinn pensava se não era a melhor coisa, deixar as tropas de Orb destruírem o ultimo míssil. Mas sabia que, no final,

a gloria iria para Orb e Zalla. Ele receberia apenas um cumprimento polido de Orb e um tapinha nas costas da maioria da Facção Clyne. Ele

poderia deixar que outros ficassem com a glória... se ele falhasse.

Com mais um arremesso certeiro na ogiva, restavam apenas mais dois mísseis e a parte mais difícil de sua missão. A reentrada atmosférica.

Se errasse um grau acima além do ângulo perfeito, poderia perder o míssil de vista. Se errasse um grau abaixo do ângulo certo, ele

queimaria na atmosfera. E a grande maioria dos seus instrumentos estavam no limite apenas nessa corrida contra o relógio. Sua melhor,

não, sua única chance seria fazer uma reentrada manual.

11.000 km e o sistema de guia automático do Destiny começa a dar pane. Agora o arremesso também será sem mira. Enquanto analisa

parte dos dados enviados pela máquina, o piloto faz uma pequena retrospectiva de sua vida, desde que perdera seus pais até esse

momento. Pensou nos ideais defendidos na última guerra, nas razões da derrota nas mãos da Facção Clyne e o seu papel na Nova ordem

das coisas. Surpreendeu-se com o quão similar eram seus pensamentos com o de seu atual amigo, Kira Yamato. Se tinham diferenças

quanto à matar, descobriram diversas similaridades em suas vidas, o suficiente para estabelecer uma base sólida de amizade. Também

percebera que seus anseios e os objetivos da Facção Clyne eram parecidos, assim decidiu emprestar sua força para realizá-los. O que o

levava ao momento presente. Em uma missão onde o prognostico era desalentador, para não dizer improvável.

- Certo, Destiny! Adivinhe só: todas as chances estão contra nós! Por isso mesmo triunfaremos sobre as adversidades. Sobrevivemos aos

dias de Dullindal e sua guerra insana e vivemos para voar por nossos sonhos. Esses mísseis não chegarão à Orb. Nem que sejamos

destruídos por isso! Orb não sofrerá mais um único ataque, enquanto Shinn Asuka e Destiny estiverem voando!

A cabine começava a esquentar devido à fricção da atmosfera com o metal do Móbile Suit. Aos 10.000 km, a temperatura já era de 28º

Celsius. Por experiência própria sabia que em minutos, o interior da cabine poderia chegar até os 60º. Chegara o momento de maior risco da

missão: se os outros foram destruídos com certa facilidade, pois os bumerangues na pior das hipóteses voltariam ao Destiny para uma

segunda tentativa, isso não se aplicava à Excalibur. Para não errar, Shinn teria que chegar mais próximo do que os outros, o que significava

ter de lidar com os destroços do míssil e a explosão em si.

Acelerando o motor até ouvir o grito de protesto do mesmo, Shinn conseguiu ultrapassar o míssil por uma distância menor do que 5 metros.

Retirando a Excalibur e a protegendo de atrito com as costas do Gundam, Shinn ignora o calor do maquinário, que ameaça queimar suas

mãos e prepara um ataque. A espada é energizada e o piloto diminui sensivelmente o motor, causando um respiro aliviado da máquina e

uma súbita perda de velocidade por parte do Móbile Suit e um segundo depois, o motor é elevado ao seu máximo e a espada deixada em

direção da ogiva do míssil. O contato imediato faz com que a explosão termine por enviar uma onda maciça de energia ao Móbile Suit, que

dispara ainda mais veloz em direção ao último míssil, que já está reentrando na atmosfera.

Impulsionado pela explosão, o Destiny começa sua descida 15% mais rápido do que Shinn previra. Isso não só muda o ângulo de entrada,

como o momento de encontro do míssil, podendo significar não só a morte, mas o fracasso na missão.

- Já estou ciente, já estou ciente – diz o piloto ouvindo as sirenes do cockpit – tenho tudo sob controle.

O ar condicionado combate em vão, o calor de 45º. Tudo aponta para a falha da missão, mas o homem e a maquina decidiram não acreditar

em previsões. Shinn pensa no quanto seria útil agora o escudo que perdera contra o canhão da Archangel. O calor faz com que sinta

tontura, mas ele se mantém firme. Se desmaiar será o fim para ele, para o Destiny e talvez, para Orb. O ar condicionado 7.500km para o

chão. E ele não precisa de uma maior inspeção para saber que o metal que compõe o Móbile Suit está derretendo, deformado as formas que

ele tanto conhece.

Há 6.500km do solo, Shinn examina o que sobrou dos sistemas de seu corpo robótico. O motor está comprometido, mas disso ele já sabia

antes da reentrada. O sistema de mira também já foi, assim como o giroscópio, o que explica porque o Gundam está rodando incontrolável.

O sistema manual ainda funciona por milagre, o rádio estava mais morto que Djibril. O principal problema está na mão e seu gerador de

pulso. Nenhum deles dá resposta de funcionamento. Sem isso, só restava uma coisa a ser feita: um bom direto de esquerda no nariz do

míssil. Não era seguro que sobreviveria, mas a missão estaria completa.

Nivelando no braço o gigantesco robô, Shinn emparelhou com ele em sua trajetória e socou sua ogiva, causando a explosão. Esta detonou

alguma coisa vital no Móbile Suit, pois todas as telas e sistemas começaram a explodir em seqüência, e alguns estilhaços atravessaram o

uniforme de vôo do piloto, incrustando em sua carne. Um desses estilhaços atingiu o sistema de ejeção de emergência, obrigatório em todos

os Móbiles Suits de Facção Clyne. Enquanto caia descontrolado, Shinn resolveu que aquela seria seu epitáfio.

- Certo, Destiny. Agora é hora do nosso ultimo show de luzes. – disse isso, puxando o controle de auto-destruição do Móbile Suit. Contudo,

ao invés de encontrar o teclado usual, encontrou um teclado protegido e um recado escrito com uma letra inconfundível.

_  
Shinn,_

_Um piloto que precisa de um sistema assim está fadado à destruição de seus ideais._

_Kira_

- Filho da Puta! – xingou, incrédulo – Você é mesmo uma amante exigente, não, Destiny? Já que pagamos o preço do ingresso, vamos até o

final.

Um forte impacto sacudiu o Móbile Suit, mandando Shinn à inconsciência.

* * *

-Shinn.. Shinn? Pode me ouvir – uma voz longínqua estava chegando aos seus ouvidos, tirando do estado letárgico. O tipo de voz que não

se dá para ignorar.

- A... tthrum? – sussurrou, depois de muito esforço.

- Sim, meu amigo, sou eu.

- Estou... morto?

- Não dessa vez, Shinn – respondeu o coordinator – nós conseguimos resgatá-lo antes que se afogasse.

- Estou... cego? – perguntou novamente. Uma enfermeira recém-formada estava no quarto e assustou-se com a pergunta.

- Não, só está com os olhos fechados – sorriu o amigo.

- Eu... não sabia... que eles eram tão pesados... e a missão?

- Completada de maneira esplendida. Quando você se recuperar, faremos um jantar em sua homenagem.

- E... Kira?

- Está chegando em algumas horas, junto com Lacus. Embora tenha sido tão incrível como sempre, sua atuação foi ofuscada pela sua corrida

desesperada – gracejou Zalla.

- Bom... saber... disso. O maldito... tirou o teclado... de autodestruição... – contou levemente irônico – meus... ferimentos?

- Nada definitivo, mas terá de ficar de molho por uns meses. Como se sente?

- Normal... mais... um dia... na Facção Clyne – disse, enquanto a escuridão dominava-o novamente. A enfermeira observa o jovem e comenta

com o militar.

- Ele parece tão jovem para estar tão machucado. Acidente de carro? – perguntou curiosa.

- Não... de Móbile Suit. Algum grupo terrorista mandou uma esquadrilha de mísseis para cá e ele pilotou do espaço para a terra

destruindo-as – disse Atthrum, observando atento à cara da enfermeira – mas como ele disse, é só mais um dia comum na Facção Clyne.

O Almirante Zalla saiu do quarto, certo de que seu amigo receberia agora o melhor tratamento que o dinheiro não poderia comprar: a

gratidão genuína das pessoas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Duas semanas depois da queda, Shinn recebera alta médica. Tal como Atthrum previra, a narração dos feitos do jovem piloto correu o

hospital como um rastilho de pólvora, fazendo com que o jovem recebesse um tratamento diferenciado. As enfermeiras se esmeravam em

seus cuidados, atendendo qualquer pedido dele, desde comida chinesa até uma ajuda para ver as estrelas. Algumas enfermeiras ofereceram

outra classe de serviços, mas o jovem polidamente recusou. Muitos médicos que serviram em campanha trocaram histórias com o paciente,

deixando-o o mais confortável possível durante esta estada.

A mansão Attha, a residência oficial da Princesa de Orb seria o local do jantar em homenagem ao piloto. Curiosamente, essa desculpa dada

pelo almirante nada mais era do que um motivo para reunir seus amigos em volta de uma mesa e todos sabiam. Shinn não era afeito de

multidões, mas com a convivência entre as missões, terminara criando um clima ameno com os convidados. O casal Fllaga foi o primeiro a

chegar, deparando-se com uma ferrenha discussão entre Kira e Shinn.

- Se não fosse Zalla, eu teria me afogado!

- Se eu não tivesse feito isso, você estaria morto agora – argumentou Kira.

- Se você não tivesse mexido no que não lhe compete, eu não teria motivo para discutir com você.

- Mas estaria morto – contra-argumentou Yamato.

- E ainda assim, não teria motivos para discutir com você!

- Ara, ara. O quê está acontecendo? – perguntou Murrue para Lacus, quando esta atendeu a porta.

- Kira e Shinn estão discutindo porque Kira retirou o sistema de autodestruição do Destiny e Shinn o acusa de abuso de poder ao mexer no

Móbile Suit – disse com evidente bom-humor.

- Você parece contente com isso, Lacus. – perguntou Mwu.

- É porque há dois anos atrás, eles estariam resolvendo isso com dois Móbiles Suits. E hoje eles parecem duas crianças, que não dão o braço

a torcer. Shinn jamais irá admitir que Kira fez isso para seu próprio bem e Kira não irá admitir que ele errou ao mexer no Destiny sem o

consentimento de Shinn. Vê agora a semelhança?

- Sim, mas de verdade ele pensava em usar o mecanismo de auto-destruição? – assombrou-se Murrue.

- Esse é o jeito dele ser – disse Mwu, enquanto ia até os amigos para separá-los. Não que, com um braço engessado preso ao tórax e ao

gesso de suas costelas, além do gesso em sua perna esquerda, Shinn Asuka oferecesse algum perigo à alguém, além de si.

Outra ironia era o próprio jantar em si. Trimestralmente, aconteciam as reuniões da Facção Clyne, em algumas de suas bases. Após a

reunião, para fortalecer os laços entre as pessoas, um jantar era feito entre os participantes das reuniões. E cada membro trazia um prato,

para ajudar o anfitrião. Esta era a primeira vez que a reunião era feita em Orb e, por conseqüência a primeira vez que Cagalli se juntaria ao

jantar. A opção de fazer a reunião em Onogoro visava fortalecer os laços entre os órgãos e mandar aos seus opositores uma clara

mensagem: quem quisesse disparar contra Orb, teria que passar primeiro pela Facção Clyne.

Miriália Haw Elsmann trouxe o memento, desculpando-se pela ausência do marido, que teve um problema na saída de PLANT. Isso fez com

que Mwu e Atthrum ficassem provocando-a com a encenação de um bêbado Yzak, com Dearkka à tiracolo carregando-o para casa, depois de

uma bebedeira por causa de sua esposa.

- Shó vochê é meu amigo...maldito! – imitava Mwu, arrancando gargalhadas dos demais.

Atthrum Zalla e sua esposa Meyrin Zalla estavam encarregados do prato principal: uma deliciosa spaghete ao molho Sugo, acompanhado de

tenros pedaços de filé ao molho madeira. Excepcionalmente, Shinn havia sido poupado de trazer a salada pela natureza dos seus

ferimentos, mas este resolvera comprar em um restaurante próximo por telefone. O jovem pedira uma salada César para 8 pessoas e salada

de atum para a entrada. Kira e Lacus fizeram a sobremesa, um pudim de maracujá e um bolo de chocolate em camadas, que vinha a ser um

dos doces preferidos dos amigos do casal.

- Desculpem o atraso! – anunciou sua entrada, antes mesmo de olhar para seus amigos, a princesa de Orb – Vou me colocar um pouco mais

cômoda e em 5 minutos, já me junto à vocês.

Cagalli correu para seu quarto, onde pedira para sua cunhada separar uma muda de roupa anteriormente, ficando assim apenas um banho

rápido para aliviar o peso de Orb de seus ombros. Correndo para sua suíte, a jovem pega sua toalha e relaxa ao sentir a sensação da água

cair sobre seu corpo tenso. Seu ritmo de vida era intenso e sabia que seu corpo normalmente pagaria o preço de seus excessos, mas havia

tanto o que fazer ainda, que rezava para que seu corpo agüentasse até o dia que se sentisse satisfeita.

Ao retornar para seu quarto, enrolada em uma toalha, um detalhe que passara desapercebido em sua corrida para o banho agora entrava

em sua mente. Sua cunhada tinha lhe separado um vestido. Um vestido rosa-chá. Um maldito vestido! Em cima dele uma nota, com a

esmerada caligrafia padrão de Lacus Clyne.

_Cagalli._

_O jantar tem o objetivo de nos fazer relaxar e unir pessoas em prol de um ideal comum. Seria absolutamente maravilhoso, se você demonstrasse _

_sua vontade de deixar as preocupações de fora de sua ocupada cabeça, até nos mínimos detalhes._

_Lacus._

- Algum dia... algum dia.... Lacus – sussurrou enquanto amassava o bilhete e pegava o vestido. Nem se lembrava quanto tempo não usava

um. Provavelmente mais de um ano. Rezou para não cair bem no mesmo, mas surpreendentemente, ele encaixou às suas medida com

perfeição. Com sapatilhas combinando, olhou-se no espelho: em nada parecia com a responsável com o destino de milhares de cidadãos; se

fosse assim na rua, provavelmente passaria despercebida e ela há muito tempo não conseguia passar desapercebida em qualquer

ambiente. Desceu para a sala de estar, após algumas batidas na porta de seu irmão.

Ao juntar-se aos outros convidados, todos notaram surpresos a mudança de ares, cortesia de um vestido. Um-a-um, Cagalli cumprimentou-os calorosamente, até chegar ao coordinator de olhos vermelhos.

- Piloto Asuka, é um prazer recebê-lo em minha humilde residência – tentou parecer o menos irônica possível.

- Representante Attha, é uma honra estar em sua casa e se não espero uma reciprocidade da visita, é porque claramente ficaria mal à

senhorita, ser vista saindo de um alojamento militar de um homem solteiro – disse em um tom polido de ironia. Entre esses dois

personagens havia uma tensão não declarada... uma espécie de limite ainda a ser quebrado. Cada uma das pessoas tinha uma teoria, que

compartilhavam pelas costas de ambos, mas sabiam que os dois eram assustadoramente parecidos, sob alguns pontos de vista.

- Oh... entendo... e fico triste de observar que você ainda se preocupa com aparências alheias... não foi esse um de seus erros na última

guerra? – continuou a loira.

- Sim, é verdade. Então isso significa que você não se importa de ser vista saindo da minha cabine em uma nave militar? – retorquiu com

malícia, ganhando uma cora de vergonha por parte da aludida. Vendo a situação ficar potencialmente letal, Murrue chama a atenção para

outra coisa.

- Se as duas crianças já cansaram de jogos de palavras, podemos passar ao jantar – contestou sorrindo, conseguindo uma cora dupla entre

Shinn e Cagalli.

O jantar começou entre piadas e histórias pessoais obtidas durante o tempo de guerra e paz de cada um. Mwu contava a todos como

envolvera Kira em uma briga de bar, na despedida de solteiro de Atthrum. Andrew Battlefield chegou mais tarde, com mais uma garrafa de

vinho e contou como Murrue chegara na antiga mansão depois de uma noite de garotas, para comemorar a primeira exposição de Miriália.

Evidentemente envergonhada, ela se vingou em Kira, contando os ensaios numerosos para pedir Lacus em namoro, enquanto a Archangel

era consertada depois do fim da primeira guerra. Entre enternecida e envergonhada, Lacus se lembrou da vez em que Mwu resolvera fazer

uma surpresa erótica para sua esposa, atendendo a porta apenas de gravata borboleta e cueca, mas esta esquecera-lhe de avisar que

Cagalli e Lacus estariam com eles para o jantar. Lembrou-se também da despedida de solteira de Miriália, onde pagaram para 20 strippers

dançarem com ela em trajes mínimos.

Meyrin contou sobre a vez em que ela e Lunamaria jogaram Shinn em uma loja de lingeries e uma das clientes da loja o confundiu com um

maníaco sexual. Shinn foi preso e elas tiveram que ir explicar ao delegado que não se tratou de uma piada inocente e que o jovem era

cadete de Z.A.F.T. Mas quando chegaram à base, a polícia militar tornou a prendê-lo, na primeira de muitas carceragens que ele teve ao

longo de sua carreira. Enquanto todos riam, o rapaz vingou-se com a história da vez que Meyrin tivera sua saia rasgada por um poodle

durante uma folga. Tanto ela quanto a dona do animal ficaram surpresas ao ver que o pequeno cachorro havia quase arrancado a saia dela

em plena rua, deixando-a exposta aos assovios masculinos dos homens que passavam.

Para não sair intacto nessa, Kira lembrou-se da vez em que Dearkka e Yzak levaram Atthrum para um prostíbulo e pagaram para a mulher

mais feia da casa colar em seu amigo. E se ela convencesse-o à terem sexo, ela ganharia o dobro. Isso encerrou com chave de ouro as

histórias, mesmo sob olhar nada probatório de Meyrin Zalla. Foi quando o Almirante pegou um copo e começou:

- Eu gostaria de propor um brinde ao homem que bateu todos os recordes de velocidade de reentrada atmosférica em um Móbile Suit que

não estava caindo como um rocha, para não dizer dos seis mísseis...

- Quatro! – corrigiu Murrue.

- ... quatro mísseis que ele destruiu antes que eles chegassem em Orb... Senhoras e senhores, um brinde à Shinn Asuka!

- Saúde – brindaram todos. Atthrum continuou no papel de cicerone:

- Shinn, gostaria de dizer algumas palavras para nós?

- Sim... vá a merda, Zalla! – começou, arrancando risadas dos demais – Estamos todos aqui, Orb está intacta e os culpados presos,

aguardando julgamento. É um final feliz para mim. Ou como podemos dizer, mais um dia comum na Facção Clyne.

Todos começaram a se deliciar com o jantar servido. Algumas conversas pontuais alegravam o ambiente, quando uma falta passou a ser

sentida. Pensando a respeito, Cagalli resolveu perguntar.

- Shinn... onde está Lunamaria?

Enquanto este estava ocupado demais com o guardanapo, a loira pôde ver no semblante de seu irmão que aquela pergunta não deveria ser

feita. Todos os outros membros da Facção Clyne olharam entre si e aguardaram expectativamente a resposta de Asuka, que não notara a

tensão.

- Provavelmente com o noivo dela. Não a vejo há vários meses. Meyrin, você sabe dela? – respondeu normalmente.

- Esta morando em Aprilius – contestou a ruiva.

- Então...vocês? – continuou indiscreta, a princesa.

- Não. Há muitos meses. Pensei que a fábrica de fofocas da Facção já tivesse a posto à par disso.

- Não, eu não estive muito presente neste último ano. Nem no anterior – olhou, sentindo-se culpada – e agora: digo, você está saindo com

alguém?

- Meu atual relacionamento dorme agora no fundo das águas. E eu logo me junto à ela – respondeu mansamente, o piloto, concentrando-se

em comer. Todos os olhos encontraram-se com rasgos de preocupação. Jamais imaginariam que a separação com Luna fora tão traumática

para obsessioná-lo novamente com Stellar. Já havia muitos anos desde os acontecimentos da Eurásia.

Uma lagrima solitária caiu dos olhos de Lacus, assim que Shinn decidiu ir ao banheiro. Kira abraçou-a fortemente. Atthrum começou:

- Eu não sabia que ele estava tão mal assim. Kira, porquê não nos disse nada?

- Ele é Shinn... não costuma dividir essas coisas com ninguém. Ele nunca falou do rompimento dos dois, depois que ela foi embora.

- Se ele está falando disso agora, pode ser que isso seja um pedido de socorro – comentou Andrew.

- Eu também acho. E isso explica o comportamento suicida e a obsessão com os mísseis – aclarou Mwu.

- Também explica a raiva de eu ter retirado o circuito de auto-destruição – comenta Kira.

- De qualquer modo, devemos marcar uma consulta com o psicólogo que tratou de Mwu o mais rápido possível – intercedeu Murrue.

- E não podemos deixá-lo sozinho! – fez-se ouvir Cagalli.

- Acho melhor darmos uma olhada nele agora. A última frase que ele disse, está me preocupando muito.

- Lacus tem razão – disse Atthrum, abraçando Meyrin, enquanto Miriália ligava para Dearkka – eu acho que ele pode tentar o suicídio em

breve.

Kira, Andrew, Mwu e Atthrum encaminharam-se para a porta do banheiro e colaram seus ouvidos na porta. As mulheres estavam próximas

ao banheiro.

- Shinn, você está bem? – perguntou Kira preocupado. Seus ouvidos captaram atrás da porta, alguns sussurros.

"– _Droga... parecia mais fácil quando eu pensei antes... Deus, se está aí... eu preciso de força para fazer isso!"._

Sem pensar, Atthrum e Mwu forçaram a porta até que ela cedeu. Dentro do banheiro, um surpreso e envergonhado Shinn tentava em vão

esconder sua situação vexatória: com uma perna engessada e um braço preso em posição pouco anatômica, ele encontrava sérias

dificuldades em subir a calça.

- O quê diabos vocês... – emudeceu quando viu alguns semblantes femininos além do batente da porta – já ouviram falar em privacidade

nesta casa?!

Todos voltaram para a sala e esperaram o piloto que estava evidentemente iracundo. Quando ele chegou à sala, pronto para um dos seus

ataques de raiva costumeiros, a garota de cabelos rosas falou:

- Shinn, gostaríamos que você considerasse hospedar-se em nossa casa por um tempo – disse gravemente.

- Depois do que vi há pouco, não sei se é uma boa idéia! – começou, mantendo a calma.

- Queremos ajudar você à superar essa fase difícil. Sei que é difícil para você, depois de seus pais, mas se conseguir se abrir conosco...

começou Atthrum.

- Não coloque meus pais nisso!

- Você precisa deixar o luto ir. Não pode pensar em coisas tão trágicas. Deixe-a nas águas – disse Meyrin.

- Lógico que não! Ainda temos muito que fazer pelo mundo – adiantou Shinn.

- Shinn, queremos que você converse com um amigo nosso... ele é psicólogo e ajudou muito Mwu quanto ás suas memórias... – começou

Murrue.

- Estão insinuando que eu estou maluco? Apenas por querer resgatá-la?

Lacus começou a chorar, sendo amparada por Cagalli. Isso fez com que algo estalasse na mente do garoto. Havia uma possibilidade de que

eles não estivessem falando da mesma coisa... afinal, isso começara com a tentativa de arrombamento ao banheiro da casa. O quê isso

tinha a ver com ela?

- Exatamente do quê vocês estão falando? – perguntou temeroso.

**  
- Shinn... sabemos que você sente a falta de Stellar, mas suicídio nunca será a resposta!** – gritou Cagalli.

- Onde vocês tiraram essa idéia absurda?! Eu nunca me suicidaria! E... onde Stellar entra nessa história? – perguntou atônito.

- Você falou em se juntar à ela agora! Como pode negar isso?

- Não, eu não falei. Não penso nela há muito tempo. Lógico que ela foi e sempre será importante para mim, mas a vida continua. Vocês

viviam me falando disso!

- Shinn... – começou Lacus, visivelmente emocionada – quando Cagalli perguntou se você estava tendo um relacionamento, você disse que

seu atual relacionamento, jazia nas águas... se não estava falando de Stellar, quem...?

- Ah... Deus....Ah... Deus.... **HAHAHAHAHAHA** – gargalhou Shinn, a ponto de perder as forças e colapsar no chão – eu...vocês....

hahahahaha..... desculpem... hahahaha... desculpem... eu falava.... do Destiny!!

**  
- O quê?! **– gritaram todos – **Enquanto todos nós estávamos aqui preocupados com você, tudo o quê importava para você é seu maldito **

**Móbile Suit?!**

- Eu... sou um piloto de combate... no final de tudo – disse o garoto, tentando recuperar o ar. Subitamente, uma figura loira aproxima e o

abraça possessivamente.

- Idiota! Estávamos tão preocupados... – diz, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Shhhh. Foi só um mal entendido. Além do mais, se alguém deve ficar bravo, esse alguém sou eu. Vocês acham que eu sou tão carente

emocionalmente para ficar preso à um amor de quase 3 anos atrás?

- Você é carente, Shinn. Isso é um fato – respondeu Atthrum, ganhando um dedo médio por parte do aludido – e de repente, estamos aqui

com você em um jantar informal e você totalmente afável com todo mundo... bem, dá para começar a pensar...

- Vocês são engraçados... vivem me dizendo para tentar ser mais sincero com as pessoas e quando eu tento, viro um suicida em potencial –

disse,enquanto passava o braço que não estava engessado nas costas da garota.

- Desde quando você trata o Destiny como relacionamento? – perguntou Murrue.

- Desde que notei que o relacionamento mais estável e duradouro que tenho é com meu Móbile Suit. Além do mais, as horas de manutenção,

as adaptações do controle operacional soam às vezes como encontros. E o modo como ela responde em momentos de crise, como durante a

reentrada atmosférica, parecem mais com uma namorada discutindo a relação com você. Quando se coloca tudo isso em perspectiva, fica fácil

pensar nela como um tipo de compromisso.

Depois da comoção e de muita água com açúcar, para acalmar as coisas, o jantar teve que ser requentado, enquanto todos riam da

confusão. Andrew Battlefield brincava com Shinn o tempo todo sobre como o comportamento dele, acalmando Cagalli era, sim, suicida.

Praticamente um epitáfio, segundo ele, no qual a loira terminava mostrando a língua para o amigo. Foi quando Shinn perguntou para

Atthrum:

- Quando o Destiny será içado?

- Bom, Shinn... não queria te dizer isso logo, mas... talvez e essa é minha opinião... não haja muito a ser içado...

- Oh... entendo – disse, sem emoção na voz.

* * *

Duas horas depois, os convidados se despediram desta conturbada noite. Miriália ficaria hospedada na casa de Atthrum e Andrew ficaria com

Murrue e Mwu, provavelmente jogando cartas ou outra atividade que eles diziam vedada para menores. Kira e Lacus estavam no sofá,

comentando o quanto àquela noite destoaria dos outros jantares da Facção Clyne. Shinn estava tomando um café na varanda, quando a

porta abriu.

- Posso me juntar à você? – pediu Cagalli. Não era preciso ser um gênio para notar que o animo do rapaz fora por terra, depois de saber que

o Destiny era uma perda irremediável. Fora isso a mensagem que Atthrum passara com outras palavras,

- Sim, a casa é sua – disse, oferecendo um pedaço da varanda para ela. Lá fora, a lua brilhava indiferente às diferenças entre naturais e

coordinators.

- Em quê você está pensando, Shinn?

- Estou pensando em deixar a Facção.

- De onde você tira uma coisa dessas?! Você adora estar na Facção Clyne e ajudar as pessoas.

- Para ajudar as pessoas, eu preciso do Destiny. Não sei se é justo que exista na Facção Clyne, um Shinn Asuka sem um Destiny.

**  
- Tudo isso por um Móbile Suit! Você está sendo ridículo.**

- Princesa... o Destiny para qualquer outra pessoa é apenas mais um Móbile Suit. Para mim, ele é um elo... com o que fui... com o que sou

hoje. Igual á você e o Akatsuki. Ele foi um presente de seu pai para quando a hora chegasse, você tivesse o poder necessário para lutar

pelo que acredita. Eu não tive tanto do meu pai... mas o Destiny é o futuro que eu acredito que meus pais desejariam para meus filhos. Um

futuro de paz.

- Mas você sabia que as chances de que vocês escapassem dos mísseis eram ínfimas. Se o Destiny significa tanto para você, porquê

arriscá-lo assim?

- Porque se não o fizesse, Orb poderia ser atingida pelos mísseis. Isso poderia causar uma nova guerra e lados seriam escolhidos de acordo

com a convicção pessoais, jogando terra em tanto esforço da Facção, de Orb, de PLANT. E o Destiny, o Akatsuki, o Strike Freedom e o Infinite

Justice, tornariam-se novamente armas de guerra. Não podíamos deixar isso acontecer.

- Há algo mais, não é? Termine o que começou e diga o que lhe oprime – sussurrou a garota, enquanto massageava a mão do coordinator.

- Se... os mísseis não fossem impedidos, haveriam mais mortos... mais órfãos. Órfãos como eu... que estariam tão perdidos em sua dor que

poderiam aceitar qualquer tipo de ajuda... mesmo aquela que soubessem ser errada. O ódio dessas pessoas alimentaria uma nova guerra e

Orb terminaria como da última vez. Para proteger esses futuros, valia a pena o sacrifício.

- E fez tudo isso sozinho. Vê o quanto você é importante para nós? – diz Cagalli, enquanto segura sua mão.

- Ainda que seja verdade, sem o Destiny, eu não tenho mais poder para fazer as mudanças... não tenho mais meu elo com essa roda de

eventos – continuou o rapaz.

- Se um elo é o que você precisa... um elo eu darei para você – disse a loira, enquanto puxa-o para si e o beija urgentemente. Pego de

surpresa, Shinn abre a boca espantado, permitindo para a jovem enfiar sua língua. E apertando mais a cabeça de Shinn com sua outra mão,

ela exige a reciprocidade do homem. Apesar de entorpecido pela surpresa, depois dessa petição, ele corresponde com o mesmo entusiasmo.

O beijo foi extinto depois da necessidade de ar se tornar urgente. Ambos arfavam audivelmente e coube a Shinn iniciar uma conversa.

- Princesa, eu...

- Nada de Princesa. Nada de Representante. Nada de Attha. Apenas Cagalli – exigiu, em tom de súplica – Eu lhe ofereci um elo. Que tal este

elo com o seu futuro?

- Eu... quando você ficou tão ativa, assim? – gracejou Shinn, enquanto percebia que este elo parecia-lhe confortável. Mais do que com

Stellar, Luna ou mesmo Destiny.

- Ativa eu sempre fui, mas esse sentimento deve ter surgido em algum momento entre você ter salvado a mim e Atthrum, você ter me

confrontado e me mostrado o quanto eu fui inepta no governo, salvo a terra da queda de Junius Seven, tentar me matar, rever seus erros,

buscar a redenção e tentar salvar Orb – sorriu auto-suficiente.

- Isso parece muita coisa, mesmo – sorri – Cagalli... eu não sei se isso é... – sua boca é calada pelo dedo indicador da loira.

- Você fala demais, se preocupa demais. Vivamos esta noite, o amanhã pertence aos céus – finalizou, beijando-o.

Da porta da sala, Lacus e Kira assistiam a cena com um sorriso em seus lábios. A garota de cabelos rosa há desconfiava de onde vinha a

animosidade da loira quando se tratava do coordinator de olhos vermelhos e, aproveitando da solteirice do jovem, escolheu um vestido que

sentaria perfeitamente na cunhada. Claro que ela não esperava que as coisas terminassem desse modo, mas estava tão feliz quanto em

seu plano original. Kira puxou-a junto a si, enquanto dava ao casal, um pouco de privacidade.

- Kira, o quê você vai fazer agora? – disse Clyne, enquanto via o noivo pegar um bloco de notas na mão.

- Sabe, Lacus, estive pensando em um novo design para um Móbile Suit para o exercito de Orb – pegou a folha e traçou algum esboço

primário e depois de dois minutos, apresentou para sua noiva – o quê você acha?

A garota olhou para os traços e para a cara de satisfação de Kira. Sem escudo aparente, um Móbile Suit com uma espada Anti-Ship estava

no papel. Novamente olhou para o esboço ao reconhecer o sorriso travesso na cara de seu noivo.

- Você teria alguma coisa a ver com o estado do Destiny, que Atthrum falou para Shinn?

- Talvez... ou apenas tenha me inspirado no Destiny para desenhá-lo... quem sabe?

- Kira... você é terrível! – sussurrou a jovem – devia deixar essa faceta aparecer mais vezes – riu divertida.

- Por você eu posso pensar no assunto – sussurrou Kira, enquanto buscava com paixão a boca de Lacus Clyne.

Amanhecia em Onogoro e o sol entrava pelas janelas da mansão Attha, num claro convite ao despertar. O astro rei não se importava com

festas, atentados e declarações de amor enquanto avançava em seu passo lento e inexorável para cumprir sua função diária.

Aproximadamente 30 minutos depois, chegou ao rosto da Representante da ilhas de Orb, Cagalli Yula Attha. Como se fosse uma resposta

condicionada, a jovem preparou-se para um novo dia, mas quando foi levantar, sentiu um agarre em seu corpo. Foi quando olhou para seu

estomago e viu uma mão que a abraçava possessivamente. Pelo jeito e tamanho, supôs que era uma mão masculina, conseqüência de

pertencer à um homem. Em seguida notou que não estava em sua posição usual. Como se tivesse que se adaptar à uma situação especifica.

Quando olhou para o rosto de seu colega de travesseiro, matou a charada. Se não estava em sua posição usual foi por causa do gesso que

levava em metade do corpo de Shinn Asuka. Em um momento súbito de paixão, quase tiveram que arrancar o gesso do corpo do homem,

mas decidiram que podiam esperar mais uns dias até a retirada. Porque ela tinha certeza que ele não iria longe tão cedo.

Desvencilhou-se desse braço atrevido e preparava-se para um novo dia, quando percebeu que não era o braço que a prendia lá, mas seu

próprio corpo, que não queria levantar. Estranhamente, ela não parecia desconfortável com isso. Pode-se dizer que ela estava... satisfeita.

**FIM**

* * *

_**Notas de produção: **Essa história veio até mim em uma noite de insônia e pernilongos, enquanto eu pensava em como resolver os problemas _

_para "Redemption Song", minha outra fic. Foi à partir dela que decidi fazer uma trilogia de resgate do personagem, visto que a maioria dos _

_fãs o vê como um personagem menor, ou quase um vilão emo._

_Se na primeira fic, ele resolveu seus problemas sem um Móbile Suit, nesta segunda a idéia do tratamento do Mobile Suit como uma pessoa _

_deu a tonica da história. isso é facilmente comprovado observando pessoas que possuem carros que sonharam a vida toda com eles ou _

_ainda que trabalham com eles. E no caso de um piloto, que vive e morre (em alguns casos, literalmente) em um cockpit, isso nao é algo _

_disparatado, em todo o caso._

_  
Quanto ao casal em si, tenho que dizer que li poucas, mas boas fics, explorando a situação de raiva e animosidade entre eles. Isso dá uma _

_idéia nova e arbitrária (confesso) de algumas cenas de Seed & Destiny. Fora que eles são engraçados, interagir com eles e um possível clima _

_de desforra entre eles é algo que eu recomendo, com moderação._

_  
Uma última nota aos fãs de Atthrum / Cagalli: por favor, tentem não alvejar minha cabeça para não estragarem o velório._

_  
Nos lemos, _

_  
Fan Surfer_


End file.
